


That's What You Do

by tempered_rose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Music, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempered_rose/pseuds/tempered_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short look into what happens when Amelia begs Arthur to take her to meet his two brothers in a pub…</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What You Do

The fiddle was playing in a lively jig and Arthur almost found himself tapping his foot along with the rhythm but he held back. He was in the corner of the pub, nursing a pint and keeping his eyes on the crowd on the dance floor, while half the crowd cheered to the lyrics of the drinking song with an Irish brogue and the other half kept up in their Scottish dialect. None were paying him any mind at all in the corner; neither the Irish nor the Scots cared a whit that he was even there, as it always was these days.

Arthur kept his eyes on the blonde woman that was dancing with Allistor now, she had previously been in their Irish brother’s arms a moment ago. He was watching to see if Allistor got particularly handsy, but he seemed to be behaving himself—for now.

The song ended and the crowd applauded. Allistor kept an arm around America’s shoulders and grinned, to which she grinned straight back.

“Are ye havin’ any fun, lassie?” He asked, sweat darkening the red hair at his temples.

“Lots!” She laughed and leaned close to her cousin, hugging him. Allistor grinned and kept her close as he steered her through to the bar and Arthur lost sight of them both. He tensed slightly and kept looking until he found them again, having resurfaced near the barkeeper. The music started again but it seemed that Amelia was content to stay next to her Scottish cousin.

They talked for a while and Arthur relaxed a little, eyes staying on the blonde and he tried to relax. She had wanted to meet them, she’d said. He of course had obliged, though he had resisted enough to make the deal sweet for himself to allow it. He didn’t fancy spending a night in a pub full of drinking Gaelic relations, but for her— He would do anything and everyone knew it.

Amelia kissed Allistor’s cheek, making the Scot blush, and she excused herself and Arthur lost her again in the crowd. The tension returned. He didn’t want some drunk brute feeling her up, though he knew she could more than well take care of herself in such a situation. He didn’t want to see it, that’s all. Arthur’s anxiety increased when she didn’t resurface and he scanned the crowd desperately.

That was, until, Amelia placed herself directly into his lap.

Surprised, Arthur’s arms went around her to balance her in his lap and he hadn’t recovered yet, especially not after she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Arthur began to blush and he held her tighter on instinct.

“Thank you, Artie. I love them.” She grinned and leaned closer to him, happy that she had surprised him and that she had enjoyed spending so much time with his brothers.

Arthur feigned indulgence but inside he was delighted that she had had a good time and that she was in his arms now. That was the best part of the evening. Amelia, overly affectionate as she always was, snuggled herself close to him and watched the Irish and the Scots dance. Arthur breathed in the smell of his favorite nation in the world apart from his own and he relaxed knowing that they would be leaving soon (he would forge an excuse so that he and Amelia could escape without causing a scene) and that he would be able to spend the rest of the night with her.

Perhaps this meeting hadn’t been a complete disaster after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I felt like trying my hand at female!America (of which there is not enough fic ;-;) and I attempted it and got this. Title comes from an [Irish drinking song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGyPuey-1Jw). Please R&R, concrit is welcome :)


End file.
